Ketika Malam Berakhir
by Drak Yagami
Summary: Aku akan tetap menunggumu meskipun aku tau kau tak akan kembali... meski ini adalah malam terakhirku dan semua akan jadi kenangan ketika pagi menjelang... namun aku akan berusaha untuk tidak tetap tertidur. Karna aku akan melupakan semuanya ketika terbangun nanti..


Di sini aku menunggu, menunggu dalam gelapnya malam. Akan tetap sama hingga kau datang. Walau pada akhirnya aku harus pergi ketika pagi menjelang. Menghilang, dan kembali datang menunggu saat malam kembali.

Dan ... lalu..

Kenapa aku bertahan?

Meski aku tau kau tidak akan datang lagi. Kesalahanku, yang membuatmu sakit dan akhirnya menghilang dari dekapanku. Kesalahan yang tak akan termaafkan meski aku menunggumu disini sampai kapanpun. Aku tau ... tidak! Kita tau hari ini akan tiba, kita sudah tau. Namun ini datang terlalu cepat.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan juga yang lain. Kecuali fic ini memang punya saya.**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Naruto x fremKyuubi**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Tragedi, Angst**

**Warning : Typo, ooc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, dan sistim kereja ngebut semalam. Penulisan yang sangat jauh dari sistim KBBI.**

* * *

Seperti malam yang biasa, tanpa bintang, dan tanpa bulan yang bersinar terang karna tertutup awan. Di sana, dia. Naruto masih setia dan tetap menunggu. Menunggu gadis itu kembali datang. Walau entah sampai kapan dia harus menunggu.

Semilir angin malam berhembus menerpa wajahnya, menggoyangkan surai pirang miliknya pelan. Dan dalam remangnya penglihatan malam. Iris matanya tetap teguh menatap pepohonan pinus tempat dimana dia kehilangan gadis itu ... tempat dimana dia menunggu ...

Dalam gelapnya hutan ini dia menunggu.

Perlahan rembulan kembali menunjukan sinarnnya, setelah awan yang menutupinya hilang di geser angin. Berkali-kali helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Naruto. Memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah batang pohon. Naruto kemudian merogeh sebuha liontin dalam katong celananya, dan kemudian memperhatikan sebuah foto yang ada disana.

Foto seorang gadis yang sedang tersipu malu dalam pelukannya.

Gadis itu, ya gadis itu yang telah menuntun dan menunjukannya dalam liku arah dalam hidupnya. Gadis yang telah mengengam tangannya, dan rela berbagi penderitaan dengannya. Yang telah meneguhkan hatinya. Di saat dia telah lelah akan dunia yang mempercundanginya.

Menatap langit malam. Naruto tersenyum pahit. Karna dia tau ... ini adalah malam terakirnya. Malam sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang, dan tak akan kembali. Namun meski begitu, dia tak akan menyerah ... tak akan menyerah. Seperti yang sering di ucapkannya dulu ... kepada semua orang yang bergantung padanya.

Tapi ... malam ini sudah semakin larut.

Krett..

Krett..

Pandangan Naruto menajam, pendengarannya berusaha menangkap bunyi tadi ... harapan kembali menyapa dirinya. Berharap yang muncul di sana adalah gadis itu, namun harapannya sirna ketika dibalik semak itu yang hanya keluar adalah seekor kelinci hutan.

"Hah ... sial" Naruto hanya tersenyum pahit melihat kelinci itu.

Tegar..

Awalnya dia berfikir bahwa dia tegar. Selalu bisa melalui segalanya, dan mengatasi semua ... walau para penduduk sudah mengusirnya dari desa itu. walau para sahabatnya sudah melupakannya ... meski dia tak di akui semuanya ... itu tidak masalah, karna gadis bersamanya.

Namun ... dia tak menyangka akan bergini ... saat gadis itu tak di sisinya lagi. Saat itulah dia merasakan apa yang namanya kehilangan.

Kembali menatap malam. Jika bisa dia inggin berteriak ... meluapkan kelelahannya akan permainan takdir. Dia tidak setangguh itu, dia punya batasan ... dan dia sudah pada batasnya. Harat mengungkapan ... apakah masih pantas dia di sini. Di sini menunggu gadis itu datang kembali padanya.

Walau gadis itu terluka olehnya ... dadanya sakit mengingat air mata yang mengalir waktu itu. dia terlalu bodoh terhasut oleh orang itu, terlalu percaya akan perkataan orang dan tidak menyelidikinya.

Dia bodoh ... dan dia sadar itu.

Naruto. Dia masih berharap agar bisa melalui hitam dan putih hidup dengannya ... meski itu hanya harapan. Tapi, salahkan berharap?

"Hoaammm... " Naruto menguap lebar, matanya sedikit berair. Entah mengapa walau sudah beberapa kali menguap dia tak pernah bisa tidur lagi ... insomia akut.

Sakit dan ketakutan membuatnya hampir menjadi gila ... ketakutannya membuatnya tak pernah tidur sejak gadis itu meninggalkannya. Dia terlalu takut untuk tidur, terlalu takut ... sebab apabila dia sempat tertidur...

Dia akan melupakan segalanya pada saat dia terbangun.

Dan dia takut akan itu.

Melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya. Naruto kembali tersenyum pahit mendapati kenyataan yang menghampirinya. Hari sudah menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari. Waktunya kian menipis, karna ketika pagi menjelang dia akan kembali menghilang ... namun kali ini untuk selamanya.

Tapi jika boleh jujur dia tidak ingin berhenti ... dia inggin terus menunggu. Dan dia tak inggin sendiri... terlalu sakit.

Namun sayang malam tidak berlansung selamanya ... bagai dua sisi koin dimana ada siang di situ ada malam. Dan seperti saat ini, langit mulai terang dan cahaya bulan mulai pudar ... dia kehabisan waktu. Naruto panik, ini malam terakirnya.

Seseorang tolong perlambatlah waktu.

Ini sangat berat ... karna Naruto tau ketika matahari tiba, dia akan pergi.

"Sial sial sial sial sial sial sial sial SIAAALLLLL... " Naruto berteriak keras... memprotes waktu yang tak pernah memihak padanya. Namun semua percuma, cahaya pagi mulai menyinsing malam.

Mentari telah menunjukan sinarnya ... Harapan telah pupus bersamaan dengannya...

Ini telah berakhir dan semua akan menjadi kenangan.

Naruto memilih untuk memperbaiki posisinya. Berdiri tegap, pandangannya masih menatap nanar mentari yang tengah menunjukan sinarnya. Namandang arah yang lain, dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua pipinya.

Berbalik arah Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ... pergi dan tak pernah kembali. Kembali menghadapi dunia dengan senyum palsunya ... "Jadi inikah akhirnya?" bisiknya lirih seraya untuk terakhir kalinya menatap pepohonan pinus itu.

Berjalan dan terus melangkah ... langkahnya terasa berat. Tidak ada ketegaran dari sosok itu ... dia kehilangan ... gadis itu telah pergi dengan sisa cahayanya.

Tetap berjalan menjauh. Membuatnya mengalami beberapa kilas balik masalalu. Bagaimana dia bertemu dengan gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya. Bagaimana dia terkejut atas hal-hal yang tak terduga. Bagaimana gadis yang merupakan sosok asli dari siluman rubah ekor sembilan itu menemani hidupnya.

Menguatkannya ketika semua menyalahkannya setelah perang dunia shinobi ke empat ... bagaimana gadis itu mendekapnya erat di saat, semua berpaling darinya... meninggalkannya.

Mengurus dan membelanya ... di saat dia telah mendekam di dalam penjara.

Dia sudah lelah ... dan sangat lelah.

Matanya terasa berat inggin terpejam ... namun sekuat mungkin dia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga. 'Sial jangan tertidur.. '

Namun apa daya. Tubuhnya sudah tak mampu lagi menahan berat bebannya. Keseimbangannya goyah,... tubuhnya dengan mulus menuju tanah.

Dia terjatuh..

Matanya masih terbuka ... walau apa yang di lihatnya. Hanyalah remang keruh karna sudah tak jelas lagi. Tapi, dalam itulah sepercik harapan menghampirinya.

Disana dia melihat sesuatu... sebuah siulet merah mendekatinya. Dia tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa. Tapi, dia tau itu siapa.

Matanya terpejam ... kenangan

Namun sebelum kesadarannya hilang sebuha kalimat terdengar... mengantarnya menuju alam bawah sadarnya. Satu kalimat yang membuatnya akan tetap mengenang gadis itu.

"**Aku kembali****"**

* * *

**Hah... entah apa yang memutuskan saya untuk menulis cerita ini? Entahlah... kehabisan ide membuat saya menulis cerita baru dulu untuk refresing... bagaimana apa fic ini bagus? Jangan terlalu berharap sebab fic ini hanyalah percobaan... ini bisa berupa one shot atau perchapter? Siapa yang tau.. karna saya masih mencoba memasuki dunia Drama, Romance, Tragedi, Angst. **

**Terutama dunia Tragedi dan Angst. kwkwowkowo**

**Oh.. iya satu lagi untuk beberapa minggu kedepan saya bakalan hiatus dari dunia fanfic. Itu di karenakan ujian sudah di depan mata. Dan sebagai siswa yang baik saya mesti belajar.. he he he he...**

**Dan sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan... mohon reviewnya ya...**

**Drak Yagami out~**


End file.
